Life in the Afterlife
by iBoss
Summary: What happened to the characters who passed on? How did they cope with death, love, and betrayal? Did they befriend souls or reunite with others? Read about them in their ministories! Who knows what they're doing in the Underworld?
1. Zoë

**New story! I hope you all enjoy these mini stories. I got this idea from reading _The Titan's Curse_. The first chapter is from Zoë's point of view. Enjoy.**_

* * *

_______________

Zoë

It was nice to know that the half bloods succeeded their quest. It was nice to make amends with Thalia. It was nice to know she serves her lady well. It was nice to know that she was honored with a constellation in the night sky. It _wasn't_ nice when she saw the number one person she hated in a place that was supposed to give her happiness.

::

"Enjoy thou time in Elysium." Shakespeare had told her.

She bowed to the judges respectfully and left, on her way to her knew home.

::

When she came across the gates, they opened for her. Elysium was a large gated community for the souls that have done good things during their time living. In the center was a glittering lake with three islands, The Isles of the Blest. Elysium was small compared to the Fields of Asphodel and the Fields of Punishment. But it was the best out of both, with the mansions and the little bits of nature in it.

"It is even more magnificent than in thee stories." She told herself.

"Isn't it?" someone asked from behind her.

Zoë turned around and faced a young man. He was wearing a Greek tunic and laced leather sandals. He seemed quite muscular, as if he could hold up Cerberus if he wanted. Yet, he seemed oddly familiar. Zoë gasped as realization struck her.

"Hercules?" she asked, hoping she was wrong.

"Hello Zoë." He greeted her.

"What are you doing here? I thought thy father Zeus let you become immortal, a god? Did you not grow older and marry? Why are you in your youth?" Many questions began forming in her head.

He raised his hand to stop her. "Ah, I see you caught up with my myths. People love tweaking the truth a bit don't they? I did become a god but was kicked off Olympus. The goddess thought I was rude and full of myself. So did some of the males. They grew tired of me and complained to Zeus. I lost my immortality, died a mortal death, and here I am." Hercules explained

"I do not see why you are in Elysium. The judges may have looked over a detail." She said with disgust.

"Are you still upset?" he asked as if this wasn't a problem. That made her mad.

"Upset? Upset! I am furious. After all these years, centuries, millennia, have I gotten any credit? Was I mentioned in your myth? No I was not! I helped you defeat my father, Atlas, for Titan's sake! I lost my home. While my sisters are known as the Hesperides, I am nothing. I lost everything! You made my life a living Hades. Things became better when I became a huntress but that didn't change what you did." As she said the last words, she pushed him, hard.

Hercules was silent.

"I was foolish to ever help a boy. The only one I would ever respect is Perseus Jackson. He is a much better hero than you ever were. Did you know that he has full possession of Anaklumos now?"

"Is he as strong as I ever was? Would he have the ability to defeat the monster that has the fleece, like Jason? I think not." He said

"He did that last summer, Hercules. No, he is not as strong as you. He is your opposite. Percy is loyal while you are not." She told him, venom dripping from her voice.

"Are you going to stay mad at me forever?" Hercules asked her.

"I've hated you for thousands of years. I can continue to do so." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I apologize, Zoë."

"I do not need your apology. You cold-hearted scum."

"Name-calling is not going to help the situation." he said

"I don't care! You deserve some hatred being sent your way." she said

"Can we not make amends?" Hercules asked

"Currently, no we can not. Now, I must find where I am living."

"Oh that is easy. You live right next to me, in the Victorian mansion."

"Wonderful." She said sarcastically.

"I can escort you there if you like. You'll get lost without help, newly deceased." As he said this, he offered her his hand.

She glared at it and turned around.

"Well you can just follow." He started walking and she silently followed. Well, almost silent.

"I will not live anywhere near you, you hear this Hercules? I will talk to anyone, Hades himself, just to live somewhere farther. I am not going to spend eternity with you."

"I feel the hate you are giving me. No need to emphasize it." He told her

"If I had one of my arrows, I would shove it up your-"

"No need to be feisty. Besides, we are here." He gazed up at the mansion.

Zoë opened the door, "Thank you. Now goodbye." She said as she shut it in his face.

At least she said "thank you".

_It's a start._

**Do not hate me for tweaking with Greek Mythology, please? So i tweaked Hercules' story a bit. I know the real myth. He grew up, Hera made him go mad and he killed his wife and kids. Then he had to do the 12 Labors. Then his second wife accidently killed him, so he died and became a god. BUT, then I couldn't have this story. I wondered what would Zoë do if she met with Hercules once again. So she gave him a piece of her mind. I will do chapters on the other deceased and another chapter about Zoë. Review!**


	2. Luke

**Warning: Luke might be slighty OOC. But, you have to change your attitude for this soul he's going to meet. Wouldn't you agree?**_

* * *

___

Luke

_Life is about trusting our feelings and taking chances._

_losing and finding happiness,_

_appreciating the memories,_

_and learning from the past._

He shouldn't be here. He _really _shouldn't be here. Luke was sitting alone on top of a small hill. _Always alone,_ he thought to himself. He shouldn't be in Elysium. If he came down from the hill, he'd see other heroes. Heroes who hated them because he helped cause the War that risked their lives.

He betrayed everyone he ever cared about, a traitor. Most children of Hermes weren't important? He'll be written down in history.

_Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, served as body for Kronos, betrayed gods and demigods both._

Why was he manipulated so easily? Could he have stopped all this chaos from happening? So many people died, so many places were destroyed. _It was his freakin' fault._

"Don't frown. Frowning doesn't make you pretty. Smiles last for miles." Luke looked beside him to see a little girl about eight years old, sitting with him. He must have been so caught up in thoughts that he did not even see her sit down. She must be stealthy because he did not hear her either.

"Who are you?" he asked

"I'm Kayla. I'm eight years old but I would be nine if I wasn't dead for a whole year." Kayla said in a high-pitched voice. A whole year? He's been dead for only a few weeks. Yet, she seems calm about it.

"I'm Luke. How did you die?"

"I died of brain cancer. When I was diagnosed, I didn't know what cancer was. The doctors explained it. It made my mommy and daddy sad. I didn't let it take away all my fun. I still did charity work with my mom."

Look at that. A saint is having a conversation with the devil's spawn.

"How did _you_ die?" her blue eyes filed with curiosity as she put a large emphasis on the word 'you'.

"I stabbed myself." Such a simple answer

"You committed suicide? That's not good." She almost sounded concerned for him.

"Well not exactly." He gave her a weak smile. "I had to kill someone inside me to save everyone. It's a bit confusing." Then Luke wondered, why was he telling a little girl this? It's not like she would understand all this.

"So you killed the meanie in you?" she asked

"I guess you can say that." he answered

"That's really rough, Lukie." Lukie? "But everything happens for a reason. Even, if we don't know that reason yet."

"I wish I knew my reason for my stupid choices. I'd rather be a normal college guy." He grumbled

She swung her legs back and forth. "It would be nice to be alive. We can't change what happened. I guess we just have to wait for our mommies and daddies and all our friends. Maybe if we see someone we know, we'll talk to them. Become better friends. It's a whole lot nicer than being alone forever." She said sadly, staring off into the distance.

"That was…really wise for someone your age." Luke admitted.

Kayla faced him. "Thanks Luke. I'm really smart." She pointed to her open mouth. "See all these teeth? Permanent. You have a long life to live…uh…so to speak. So have fun! Play, Tag with me." Kayla suggested.

"Are you sure?" He asked, chuckling. The idea seemed a bit silly.

"Yes, I'm sure. Get up. Tag, you're it." Kayla already started running down the hill.

Maybe she was right. Maybe it was time to be happy. That's why Luke got up and started running after her. He couldn't stop the memories flowing in his head. In some ways, Kayla was like seven year old Annabeth. He thought of all the old memories, memories that are far behind him now. Luke learned so much from his past. Now he has to find his future in the Underworld.

_Maybe he could get used to this._

** Love it? Hate it? Review about it! Next chapter is about...Bianca!I feel like making a chapter about Maria di Angelo and what happens when Hades sees her in the Underworld. Should I do it?**

**P.S. if you like this story, how about reading another one of my stories like The Wilderness is Your Friend. I'd love the reviews. Adios!**


	3. Bianca

****

Hey guys, back with chapter 3. Updates will be random. I might post Beckendorf or Ethan's chapter next. You decide.

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the hook from the Rick Ross song, Aston Martin Music.**

* * *

_Bianca_

_Would have came back for you._

_I just needed time to do what I had to do._

_Caught in the life I can't let it go_

_Whether that's right I will never know_

_But here it goes._

The first time she is able to eat and drink in a while and it's a Happy Meal. She knelt before the sacrifice, drank, and stood up. Her image flickered. Her glowing form was standing in front of a young boy who resembled her. She smiled because she knew exactly who it was. His visit gave much needed joy.

"Little brother, it's good to see you again Nico." Bianca greeted.

"Hi, Bianca." Nico said in return

"Oh my gods, you're my age now, right? I can't believe you're twelve. Although, I'm still a little bit taller than you are." She laughed

"I'll be taller than you, Bianca. Just you wait and see." He told her with a smile.

"So why aren't you in school?" Bianca asked suspiciously

"Its winter break so I decided to come to camp. I'm in the forest now. In a few days I'll be back in Manhattan with Percy and his mother, Sally." Nico explained. He wasn't playing hooky…yet.

"It's nice of them to give you a place to stay. But can't you use the entrance in Central Park or shadow travel and stay with "

"Hades no!" Nico interrupted. "I hate being down there! Father thinks less of me; Persephone wants me dead and turns me into a flower every chance she gets, and Demeter keeps trying to spoon feed me cereal because she think I'm too skinny."

She rarely sees Nico get this upset. Bianca knew he changed, but he changed too much. She missed the old, optimistic Nico. Now his style and personality had darkened completely. She could see the shadows reaching out to Nico, as if they wanted to comfort him. That worried her.

"Nico, Father's trying to be a good parent. He's stuck in the Underworld. It would make anyone bitter." She told him.

"It's making his son bitter too. After the war, he's been doing better. I made him proud. But it isn't enough. His feelings about me will change as fast as the Fates cut the string of life. Who knows how he was when we were younger. For two, almost three years he's been 'trying'. The same amount of time you've been dead!"

"Oh." She said the only word that escaped her mouth.

"I miss you, Bianca. We stuck by together for a long time. We had each other. That was all we had. Then when you joined the hunters, we were separated. Why did you leave me alone? If you didn't join the hunt, maybe you wouldn't have died. When we discovered the fact we were demigods; that was when things went wrong." He wiped his face with his sleeve. Nico was crying. Usually, he tries to act tough, brave, and sometimes even scary around others. But with Bianca, the dam that was holding back too many tears can finally burst free. It touched her heart.

"Oh Nico," she tried touching his face but her hand passed right through him. "You know I love you, right? Because, I do. I joined the hunters because I wanted to be free of responsibility for once. But I wasn't going to abandon you. I swear on the River Styx, that I would have visited you every chance I had. You needed to learn to do things without me. We both had different destinies. Look at you now! You're different now. I'm proud of you, Nico." She said close to tears also.

He smiled for a second, but the frowned again.

"I miss Mama too. So I lost you and her. I'm stuck with Hades and Persephone. But Dad's the only bit of real family that I have left." His voice was filled with despair. No child should be this sad.

"Talk to mom once in awhile. You haven't seen her yet have you? She's not in Asphodel. Hades made sure she'd be in Elysium. He loved and cared for her. He cares for us too. He just…has a rare way of showing that love. I'm sure he misses her too. She made him happy. Talk to Dad too, not just Mama. Maybe when Persephone isn't around, you'll both get some bonding time." She tried cheering him up.

"Thanks Bianca." For once he didn't look so pale. As if talking to her brought his spirit (and olive tone) back.

"Almost three years," she sighed, "I can't believe it. Well I have to go back. Don't cause too much trouble and get good grades in school. I love you."

"I love you too." He waved at her as her soul faded away.

"I will always love you." He whispered as he left the clearing.

_It was good talking to his sister._

_Now he has to find his mother._

**A nice brother-sister moment. The last two lines I guess were from Nico's perspective. Questions? Comments? Compliments? Reviews are appreciated. While you wait for updates, read my other stories. Bye guys!**


	4. Ethan

_Ethan_

_I never meant to start a war._

_You know I never wanna to hurt you._

_Don't even know what we're fighting for._

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield...?_

_A battlefield…_

_A battlefield…_

If only those words weren't so correct.

He sat there in the Fields of Asphodel. It was the second time he was in the Underworld. This time, it was for good.

When Ethan died, he went through the EZ Death lane. He was_ not_ going to be judged. Last time he was in the Underworld, he stole the Sword of Hades. There was no chance that was going to go unnoticed. Plus, he sided with the Titans in the war. He would be sent to the Fields of Punishment in a blink of an eye.

He lied down on the black grass, staring at the complete darkness above him. He died falling down from Olympus. _Like an angel falling from Heaven. _Ethan fought for his life. He fought for many things. But all for the wrong reasons. There was only one good reason. He wanted change.

He wanted all the minor gods and goddesses to be accepted and recognized. His mother, Nemesis, was a minor goddess! The minor gods didn't have cabins at camp. Their children shouldn't be stuff in the Hermes cabin because the minors didn't deserve cabins. Enough was enough.

An eye for an eye seemed reasonable at the time. Sure his eye is gone and now he'd have to wear an eye patch forever, dead or alive. It was only payment. In exchange his mother said that he would tip the balance of power. Ethan doesn't see how he can do that now that he's dead.

But was it really worth it? He didn't want to kill anyone but he had to. But…he killed someone really didn't want to kill back at Fifth Avenue.

_Every time he tried to stab her with his sword, she reflected it with her own sword. He knew she wouldn't last long. She never liked using a sword. They were fighting perfectly in synch. There was a raging battle behind them, but he was only focused on her, her and her only._

_He saw hatred and anger in her cold brown eyes. The hatred was obviously directed to him. The anger, he knew her well enough to know it was directed at something else. The War? She always had trouble using a sword. But right now, it seemed like a lie that she didn't like using a sword. She was doing well with it. Her adrenaline must have been pumping._

"_Ready to give up?" Ethan asked, growing tired of this fight. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to hurt her._

"_No way, it's time to take out the enemy." She sliced his skin using her sword. His arm began to tingle._

"_We weren't always enemies." He said as if they were having a conversation while drinking tea. If only he can distract her…_

"_We weren't. We were friends. But obviously you changed your mind." Gabriela said, slowing down her attacks. She was getting tired and her right leg was exploding with pain._

"_We weren't just friends either." He smirked as he managed to slice her arm. Payback._

"_Don't even mention that. We were only fourteen back then. Four years later, it came to this."_

"_It's not like I wanted it to come to this." He told her. Ethan almost sliced her head off but she ducked. Almost one second away to getting beheaded. It reminded him of _The Matrix.

"_Oh, you didn't want it to come to this? I was your girlfriend Ethan! Then you left me to join…them. I really liked you and you broke my heart. I see you lost your eye." Gabriela said as she kicked him in the chest. He fell on the ground. If he didn't have his helmet on, his skull would have cracked open with the impact his head had with the ground._

"_You left me wondering. Was I a good girlfriend? Did I do something wrong? Why did he leave? Why didn't he ever come back? Did he die? Now I have my answers! You sided with evil and now we're facing off." A tear escaped her left eye. "I hate you." She hovered over him, her brown bangs covering her eyes._

"_You were a good girlfriend. I didn't side with evil. The Olympians did nothing for us. I just wanted things to change. You could have switched sides and we could have been together." He told her. That was a new lesson he learned that day. _NEVER TELL YOUR EX-GIRLFRIENDTO JOIN EVIL SO YOU CAN DATE.

_Gabriela looked at him as if he grew two heads. "Are you kidding me? You're a good comedian because that was funny. If I had to side with the Titans to date you, what respect for myself would I have left?" Why were women so smart?_

_Ethan was still lying on the ground. He stretched his arm out, grabbed her ankle, and watching as he made her fall down. Her sword clattered on the ground._

"_Ow! You asshole!" she yelled at him. He got up and grabbed her sword before she could get it again. She got up also. He looked her straight in the eye._

"_I didn't mean for this to happen Gabby."_

"_Don't even call me that!" she snapped. "Gods, you do not know how bad I want to stab you repeatedly in the heart over and over again."_

"_Don't you think you're being over dramatic?" Wrong move._

"_Over dramatic? I'm being real with you! It hurt me so much. We knew each other for so long. Then when we finally went out, it felt like a miracle. Then my heart his crushed when the guy I liked for so long hurt me so bad. Years later, we're fighting each other. Eighteen and you haven't changed. Forget that, you have changed. Alot." She yelled at him._

"_Gabriela, I didn't want to leave you like that. We were still young. You could have met someone better than me." Ethan said trying to make her calm down. He had to end it… now._

"_I couldn't meet someone else. I only loved you." Love. She said love. That shocked him. She was really going to change that emotion after what he was about to do._

_Ethan rushed toward her with his sword and her sword. He had his in front of her throat, the other right behind her._

"_This is what betrayal feels like. So this is how it's going to end. Do you want it to end like this Ethan?" she asked him. Her eyes seemed like they were looking in his soul. As if they were searching for an answer._

"_I guess it does." His voice has no emotion at all._

"_Well, I hope my mom knows her daughter isn't coming home. I hope my sibling knows that they're losing a sister. I hope Hermes knows that I died fighting. Ethan, you were a horrible boyfriend. I hope you die and rot in Hades." Well that hurts._

_She caught him off guard. She kicked his leg and started running as fast as she could. Gabriela was probably trying to get some help. He couldn't let that happen._

_He began running toward her, gaining speed and getting closer._

_THUD._

_Gabriela fell, face down on the ground. She tried getting up but she was too weak. Blood was gushing from her back. There was already a red puddle. Drip…drip…drip._

_He stood over her. All he could do was watch._

"_Oh my gods, I feel like a water bottle that leaked. If you're going to stand there, you could at least turn me over." She said through her teeth._

_Ethan crouched down and helped her sit up. There was a lot of blood. Too much blood. From the spot that he stabbed her, was a small but visible green aura. Poison. His sword had poison._

"_People say they see a bright light. All I see is darkness." She whispered._

_She pulled him closer and he was inches away from her face. He didn't know what she was going to do. Say some cheesy line from a romance movie and kiss him? Slap him?_

_When she spoke, her breath smelled like bubblegum. "This is my dying moment I guess. I can't believe you killed me." Every time she spoke about five words, she stopped and panted. "Ethan, I cared for you. I knew you since we were ten. We had been through so much together. Now, you stabbed me and I'm dying. Makes you wonder who to trust in this world." Surprisingly, she did kiss him .It was a soft peck on the lips. Lips, that haven't met each other in a long time. She stared at him before continuing. "You're not the same Ethan. You're a monster. I'm never going to forgive you. I hate you so much and I mean it."_

_Her arm went slack. He grabbed her before she fell. It didn't matter. It wouldn't hurt her. She's dead._

That was the biggest mistake he ever made. He touched his lips, where she kissed him not too long ago. She said she loved him. Then she said she hated him. Which one was it? It didn't help that she kissed him. All he knows is that now he killed the one girl he ever fell for. She's probably in Elysium. Ethan wasn't going to see her.

_But someday, somehow, they'll meet again._

**I decided to go with Ethan. So there you go. Random OC. Gabriela was a Hermes girl Ethan dated when he was still in camp. I wanted to add some drama in the romance department. You know, reviews would be awesome.**


	5. Beckendorf

_Beckendorf_

_Everybody dies but not everybody lives._

_-Drake_

He fooled them so easily. They didn't dare look into the room and all they found in his bag were cans of peaches. He can tell Kronos was really upset about the situation. It was obvious he was trying to control his anger because of their stupidity.

Beckendorf didn't expect to die that day. But he had a feeling in his gut that _something_ was going to happen. That's why he pulled out Silena's picture so he can see her one last time. The final time, since he was going to die.

BOOM!

He felt the flames that began to spread across the ship. It would die down soon because they were on the water. But the plan worked. He felt the debris fly all around in the air. Some probably cut his face. He didn't feel it though. He didn't feel anything. His soul departed his body. He was now off to join the other souls in the Underworld.

It was a quick, somewhat painful death. But it was worth it. It was for the camp.

But now he lost everything.

He wasn't going to college in the fall. He wouldn't make it to see his nineteenth birthday. He wouldn't see his mother, siblings, friends, or Silena ever again.

A new emotion ran through his mind. Something wasn't supposed to be forgotten. Silena! He lost his girlfriend too. He waited so long to be with her.

Charlie lost her so quickly.

Would everyone be alright in the war? He made the best weapons at camp. He was cabin leader. Who would replace him? Jake? He was next in line according to seniority. But all Jake liked to do was build things. He knew Jake wasn't going to like having a new responsibility.

He hoped things would be okay with him gone.

* * *

"He's still blaming himself for my death?"

"Yeah, he tends to do that. He's in shock right now. Percy just needs some time to realize that you decided to sacrifice yourself for that mission, that you wanted him to live on."

Beckendorf was currently having a conversation with son of Hades, Nico di Angelo. Nico was having a stroll through the Underworld but stopped once he saw a new soul that he recognized.

"Well, when you see him, can you tell him that I said it wasn't his fault? We need him in good shape to fight." Beckendorf added

Nico nodded. "I will. Is there anything you want me to say to Silena?"

Beckendorf shook his head. "No, hearing anything about me would probably make her burst into tears. I can tell she's not doing too well."

"I understand. You're not going to try for rebirth? For the Isles of the Blest?"

"I would, but I want to keep my memories. I don't think I'll change my mind about that. Besides…I'm waiting for someone."

He meant those words. He wasn't going to move on. He was staying where he was. Because, the love of his life was going to, join him shortly. That was a good and bad thought.

* * *

He can take walks around the Underworld. As long as, he wasn't escaping, or heading toward the Fields of Punishment. It was important he left Elysium. He'd come right back. But he had to leave. He just had to. He felt her presence. Beckendorf knew that he wasn't wrong. So he waited on the black sandy shore. Charon's boat was going to arrive. Someone important to him was coming.

Everybody dies. Everyone dies at some point. But not everybody lives, unlike the immortals. They live forever.

It shows not everyone gets the chance to live a long live. But things turn out good in the end.

So he waited. Because, she was, finally here.

* * *

**After a long time with stupid writer's block, I finished Beckendorf's chapter. THANK GOD. Now, next chapter will be Silena. The person after her, he isn't technically dead, but he's still in the Underworld and stuff, Tartarus to be exact. So should I do Kronos? Kinda weird, yet I have his chapter written down somewhere. **


	6. Silena

_Silena_

_Silena took a heavy, painful death. "Forgive me."_

"_You're not dying." Clarisse insisted._

"_Charlie…" Silena's eyes were a million miles away. "See Charlie…"_

_She didn't speak again._

_Finally Annabeth closed Silena's eyes._

"_We have to fight." Annabeth's voice was brittle. "She gave her life to help us. We have to honor her."_

_Clarisse sniffled and wiped her nose. "She was a hero, understand? A hero." _

* * *

_Silena Beauregard was a spy and a traitor._

_But yet…that daughter of Aphrodite, died a hero._

She always wanted to go to Los Angeles, but not like this. One minute, she's in New York, facing a drakon's wrath. The next minute, she's in the waiting room for the Underworld.

She risked her life for her friends. For everyone. She missed her siblings, Clarisse, her fellow campers.

Silena shocked them. She knows she did. Percy told her she'll hurt the spy that risked Charlie's life. When she showed everyone the scythe charm, she saw the surprise in his sea green eyes. He didn't need to do anything to the spy. The spy's dead.

She shouldn't have fallen so easily for Luke. Yes, he was charming, and really, really handsome. But something about him seemed…false. As if there was much more to him then everyone thought.

There was.

He was as guilty as she was. He sided with the enemy. He lied to her. Things were better when she was with Charlie. She almost forgot about Luke.

Almost.

He said she was helping people. If she stopped passing information, he'd tell.

The secret's out isn't it?

Things turned out good in the end. She disguised herself as Clarisse and attacked the damn drakon. Look where that got her.

But it was worth it in the end. It was the right choice.

"Demigod, if you want to leave this lobby, pay attention." That drew her back.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking." She said, brushing her black hair back.

"Well if you want to go down, you need to pay. I highly doubt you have any money to pay for your ride." Charon said

"Actually I do." Silena checked her pockets and fished out a few drachmas.

"See," he turned to the dead people in the lobby. "This one dies with money, unlike you all!"

The grumbled something she couldn't hear completely but she heard a splash of profanity here and there.

"So can I go now?" she asked

"Yes, follow me to the elevators." Charon said getting up from behind his desk. She followed him and he pushed a button. The elevator door opened. Souls tried to rush in but Charon kept them away.

"You wait in the lobby, freeloaders." The doors closed and the elevator morphed into a boat rocking on a river. The River Styx. _That's it. This really isn't a dream. Oh dear,_ Silena thought.

She looked down and saw that she was wearing a black robe. The other souls on the boat were wearing one also. She would have to talk to Hades about the clothing down here. The souls…they seemed so…human. They don't even look dead.

"Well, this is where I stop. Welcome to Hell." Charon said as we got off the boat and walked on the black sand.

Where would she go? She didn't know where to go. Then she noticed something. A little bit farther away from where she was standing, someone was staring at her. It was a teenage African American boy with such a fixed stare. She was going to tell him to look somewhere else when utter surprise struck her. Then joy ambushed her.

"Charlie!" she knew for sure that was him. She ran toward him, almost bumping into a few souls.

She charged the boy like a hippo, with a hug.

"It's good to see you too." Beckendorf said

She clung onto him, hoping him being there was her imagination being set loose.

"Is it you? Is it really you?" she asked

"Yes, it's me Silena." He said, his hand running through her hair.

"I missed you so much." Tears were streaking down her face. She didn't care. All she cared about was being with Charlie.

"Don't cry." He told her.

"It's my fault your dead! I knew and I told them you were coming. I was the spy. You died because of me." She cried even harder after letting those words come out.

"I know."

"You know? Word must come around down here then. Why are you not angry? You should be yelling at me." She said confused and full of pain.

"It's already done. Besides, I know you wouldn't have done what you did if you had a choice.

"It's true. If I had that choice I'd take it. I'm so, so sorry." She said.

"No need to apologize, okay? I forgive you. What's important is that we're together again. I missed you. I love you Silena." Charlie said

"Charlie…" she was lost for words. Did he really forgive her for her screw ups? Silena didn't know what to say. So she did what any Aphrodite girl would do. She kissed him.

It wasn't a let's-so-make out- like-there's-no-tomorrow kiss. It was a small but sweet kiss that held a lot of love. It was something you only felt with the right person. You can feel the sparks. You only get that feeling with your special someone. They both found their special someone: Each other.

"I love you too." She said as they broke apart.

"That's good to hear, because it would be really depressing, if you didn't love me." He said with a smile.

She laughed, and then remembered something important. "I have to see the judges."

"I'll take you to the judgment hall."

* * *

"Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite, best equestrian and head councilor of the Aphrodite cabin at Camp Half-Blood. She had a hard time at school because of her ADHD and Dyslexia yet was the head cheerleader. No surprise there. " Thomas Jefferson said, as if he was reading her file.

"It seems as though, she was the nicest of the Aphrodite girls and chose not to break anyone's heart for the right of passage. She even befriended a child of Ares." Martin Luther King Jr. said in surprise.

"That is very nice. But she betrayed the gods and demigods by passing information to the enemy." William Shakespeare added

"But, she helped in the end by trying to convince the Ares children to fight in the war, and then die fighting a drakon that she knew would kill her." Thomas told him, speaking as if she wasn't there.

"She died a hero. She tried to make things right. I think she deserves to go to Elysium." Martin voted.

"I second that motion." Thomas agreed

"I suppose you are right. Elysium it is." Shakespeare answered

"Elysium, really? That's great. Thank you so much." She thanked before left.

She ran out and tackle-hugged Charlie.

"I'm going to Elysium!" she said with a big grin, never feeling this happy.

"That's great." He said

They had their hands intertwined when they began walking toward Elysium.

"_It's great because we'll be together, forever." _

**DONE! I abolsutely loved this chapter and how it turned out. I did not own the part with Silena's death at the top, from The Last Olympian. I took Minos out and put Martin in there. Why? After the BOTL it was declared that he was King Asshole. Excuse my language. Do you have a favorite character that died but I didn't write for yet? Tell me who you want in your reviews. Updates on pretty much all of my stories are going to be slow as ever**


	7. Kronos

**Nope, I'm not dead, I'm still alive. I've been working on a couple of other fics, doing science projects, changed my penname, partying at Olympus, you know, the usual. Look, who I did. He can't technically die, but...still he was defeated and in the Underworld. It counts for something. Next chapter, either Daedalus or a mix with Lee Fletcher and Michael Yew. Review asking who you want. Enjoy.**

**Warning: Lost Hero spoilers. Disclaimer: I don't own PJo. But I wish I owed, Nico, Ethan, and Chris. Ahahaha.**

_

* * *

_

_Kronos_

_Even the strongest of people have a weakness._

Back, in Tartarus, once again. His essence was brought back there after he was defeated. Damn those Olympians, they have won once again.

He blames that upstart son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson. Defeated by a sixteen year old boy? That is unacceptable. He was a Titan! He shouldn't have lost to a puny human.

Kronos should have killed the boy when he had the chance. Now he is invulnerable. Ethan Nakamura knew Jackson's Achilles' spot. He didn't even tell Kronos where it was before he died. He sided with them at the end! He dared to attack the Lord of Time? Treason, he proclaimed, for that was it. That's why he created a fissure that let the boy fall from Olympus. He never liked Ethan anyway.

Luke. He never got adjusted to Luke's body. But Luke was an impressive swordsman, but foolish to side with evil so easily. Being, within Luke allowed him to use both their skills, mortal and immortal power.

"Kronos, what are you going on about?" Krios asked. Kronos had not realized that he was speaking aloud.

"Shut up, Krios. I am thinking. I would harm you for disrupting my important thoughts if I had a form to do so!" Kronos yelled

"I do not have any form either!" Krios replied

"How exactly did you get defeated?" Kronos asked, interested in the answer.

"It…it was the Roman demigods. The one that defeated me went by the name Jason. He is like the Roman equivalent to the demigod that defeated you." He answered

"Hmm…so they are not going to stay hidden for long? This means the final chapter is beginning." Which also means, he officially lost, and his battle, seemed like nothing.

Kronos continued to ramble in his mind.

He was powerful. He had the perfect plan. It may have taken a while but it worked the way he wanted, somewhat. He manipulated everyone. He had that son of Hermes steal the lightning bolt. He had the boy poison the pine tree to weaken the camp's borders. It was all part of his plan. Once the half-bloods returned with the Golden Fleece, it allowed Thalia, the daughter of his obnoxious son, Zeus, to live once again. Kronos tempted the heroes, especially her, as much as possible. Power was her fatal flaw. She should have cracked because of the pressure but she became a hunter and sided with the Olympians.

Maybe he should have gotten that son of Hades to side with the Titans in the war. He was obviously powerful for a young boy. After that red-headed girl hit him in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush, Nico then created a fissure for most of Kronos' servants to fall into. But not only did he side with the Olympians but he managed to get Hades to fight with them also. From the little bit he knew about his children, Kronos knew that Hades did not like helping people.

Percy Jackson should have been fooled. He could have avoided the prophecy. Damn, that fatal flaw of his, loyalty. Sometimes it helped with Kronos' plans. Other times it just got in the way.

How did he lose? His plan should have been successful. All that time was wasted.

Time…he controlled time. He was the Lord of Time. If he could, he can reverse time. He could change things. Kronos can have his plan work and he would be ruling the world; the gods and humans as his slaves. Stupid humans, they were nothing but specks of dirt under his fingernails. He could reverse everything.

But he cannot do that though. It is against the Ancient Laws. Even he must respect them. He is not powerful enough to break such laws.

Maybe no one, not even him, was meant to have all that power. He didn't like to be called weak. He was never weak.

_But even the evilest of people have their limits._


End file.
